Neaniskos Sigaó Foniás
by Chazaq
Summary: An agency devoted to protecting the world, while competing against other agency's, and sending their graduate members on to their parent company. The children of their Prodigy team Olympus. Their children now fighting to end the battle begun by their parent's. With help, and a new agent, son of the prodigy's Poseidon and Sally, Team Genos Ischus will come together and battle on.


Chapter 1

She was focused on her opponent. Sweat pouring down her face, barely missing her eyes as a crowd gathered up and began cheering for either side. She had to win this one. She had to be the best, she couldn't stand being second to anyone. Best friend or not, it angered her. Her pride was too great to allow anyone to be considered her better.

Looking into her opponent's eyes she saw the same desire, the same thought of "I won't let anyone best me." But she had to. Switching quickly to Shinobi she sprang forward aiming an open palmed strike to her opponent's solar plexus, landing the blow with exultation flowing through her she moved to her follow up when her opponent laughed.

"That was a solid hit Annabeth. But you lost track of your feet." The distinctly female voice said before striking out and knocking Annabeth to the floor.

Before she could get up the full weight of her opponent was upon her a hand to her throat. "That's game owl head. I won. Again." Thalia said smiling and removing her helmet as she helped Annabeth up.

Grunting her answer she turned and left, straight to the showers. On her way however the loud speakers called out. "Agent's Alpha 2 and Delta 1 please report to the Director's office for mission briefing in twenty." Frowning in confusion at hearing her name called for a mission, Annabeth hurried to shower.

Fifteen minutes later Annabeth was outside their director's office and waiting. Four minutes later up walked Alpha 2. "You know, if you keep straggling along to get places, you'll always be behind your sister, in both name and ranking." Annabeth said smiling as Jason Grace, otherwise known as Alpha 2 took a playful swing at her before giving her a hug.

"Good to know someone else other than me thinks I can beat my sister. Second agent we have here, just under Luke. And some say she's gunning for his position too." Jason said laughing as they prepared to enter, as Annabeth stepped forward to knock.

"Enter." Came the soothing voice from within.

As they entered the office they came into view of the spacious office, the usual large oak desk filled with papers and document's everywhere. And sitting behind the large desk in his wheelchair, was director "C" otherwise known as Chiron. "Glad you both came on time. That's something to celebrate in itself. As it is we don't have time for that. Your two teams will be joining up for a recruitment mission." Chiron began wasting no time on formalities.

"But sir? Why do we need both teams?! This is hardly a mission needing so many." Annabeth said, perplexed as they had special recruitment officers specifically for these purposes.

"Well aside from second guessing me, your superior I might remind you Agent Delta. But we have it on good authority that he is going to be approached by enemy recruiter. Meaning a kidnapping will occur, he will be the main target, but they will also be trying to get as many other student's as they can. So for that purpose myself, along with the heads of this organization have decided to send two teams as he is a valued asset we wish to have working for us. And so we will be sending you two. But perk up, as when you complete this mission, Annabeth, your team will be granted a team leader, as well as get a location to begin missions. I have it all picked out already, your identity's and everything. Jason you will also be getting a location for your team. You two will co-lead this operation, Annabeth you taking temporary leadership of your team. Understood?" Chiron said sitting back into his wheelchair as he gazed at two of his favored students.

"Yes Sir!" Both shouted in unison, smiles on their face at finally being sent out.

"Good. Here is your target then. You all have already been enrolled in school there and begin classes tomorrow, so inform your teams, pack up and head out. Vans will be waiting for you to transport you to your home location." Chiron finished, turning his chair to look out the large window behind him, signaling the end of the briefing.

Without another word both turned and left, Annabeth examining the contents of the folder. "So our target is Percy Jackson. I can see why they want him. He's got quite the rep sheet. Trained in five different martial arts, life guard, deep sea search and rescue, professional diver, captain of both his schools swim team and basketball team since he was a junior. Knows his way around fire arms and blades. He's definitely got talent." Annabeth mused admiring the pic of Percy in his speedo diving into the water. "Not a bad body either." Annabeth said softly to herself before blushing as Jason's laughter echoed off the walls of the hallway.

"You're kidding me right?" Jason said between laughs, before sobering up and assuming his impression of Annabeth, "Not a bad body either." Breaking into laughter again as Annabeth punched his gut.

"Knock it off. You should look, his body even puts yours to shame." Annabeth said smiling as Jason instantly stopped laughing.

"Yeah right." Jason said taking the folder and examining all its contents. "Okay. Maybe a little. But not much." Jason said admitting in his mind that this Percy Jackson surely was agent material. "Guess I should tell "Big Brother" Luke that his little sis has a crush?" Jason said running off as Annabeth chased after him, spewing insults the whole way.

Percy left the driveway of his mothers and his house that rainy Monday morning, driving up in his iconic Maserati Granturismo. A supposed gift from his absent father, Percy knew it was just his mother buying it for him under his father's name. As she'd done with many gifts, from his trip to the various abandoned islands of the world, to survival trips in the Andes Mountains, their vacation to Hawaii, to his various enrollment in different martial art schools.

His mother was Sally Jackson, owner and CEO of Candy by the Waves, her own candy company she started herself when she was just twenty. It has now grown to one of the largest candy industries in America, with a total of forty-two stores nationwide, most originating in their home state of California.

And so to humor his mother, he'd played along, accepting all his "Father's" gifts with a smile and a hug of appreciation to his mom, all the while annoyed that she kept up this game even now that he was eighteen and graduating in six months' time.

Shaking away these thoughts, Percy focused on the roadway when he noticed a small elfin looking boy being pushed around by several bullies as he tried protecting some sort of machine from both the bullies and the rain. Parking the car farther up ahead, Percy quickly exited the car heading towards the group.

"Hey! Looks like you all are having some fun here, mind if I join?" Percy casually asked smiling as everyone paused what they were doing, the bullies exited an upper classman was talking to them as they nodded their acquiesce, the smaller boy with fear and trepidation in his eyes as he looked fearfully at the tall boy, who was clearly very well built and athletic in many ways.

"Good." Percy said before leaping forward and knocking out the first bully with a blow to the side of his head. Quickly turning he kicked the second of the group, before turning to look at the third, who held his hands up in surrender and went to check on his buddy who was unconscious on the ground. Snorting as their cowardice Percy walked up to the smaller boy. "You alright? Hope they didn't rough you up too much before I arrived?" Percy questioned looking to the smaller boy, who was much more concerned with his invention in his hands.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the help. I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." The young boy said looking to Percy with a strangely knowing look.

"Names Percy. Percy Jackson. Need a ride? This rain can't be good for… whatever that is." Percy said smiling as Leo nodded still trying to shield his invention from the rain.

"That would be appreciated. Thanks again. Saved me twice today." Leo said as they walked to Percy's car. "Wait! This is yours?" Leo said astonishment in his voice.

"Yeah. I know it's kind of flashy, but my mother got it for me, she said it was from my father, but really she just purchased it for me, she's like that. Likes to spoil me. I think she hopes it makes up for my father not being around." Percy informed as he unlocked the car and they hoped in the rain making a steady patter on the glass.

"Buckle up, I'm going to have to go a little faster than normal to get us there on time." Percy said as Leo watched a glint appear in Percy's eyes as he slammed the car into second gear and sped forward gaining speed on the slippery roadway.

They arrived at school six minutes later, an exited Leo cheering as Percy sped through the parking lot, grabbing a parking spot marked for the team captain of the swim team.

"Enjoy the ride?" Percy questioned as Leo smiled his approval hopping out of the car.

"Seriously. Thanks for all the help. I know it isn't much, but mind if I buy you lunch and you meet some of my friends. A group of us just moved here and I'd like to repay you for everything, as well as introduce you." Leo questioned looking up to Percy.

"Tell you what? I'll sit with you all, but no need to buy me lunch, I have plenty of money from my mother to get my own lunch. See you at 12:05 then?"

"Sounds good to me! See you round Perce!" Leo shouted dashing off to find his first class.

"Energetic kid to be sure. Not many usually appreciate me driving like that, but he seemed to thrive on it." Percy mused before turning and heading to practice for Basketball that morning.

At promptly 12:10 Percy arrived at lunch looking for the short Latino boy in the crowd of high schooler's.

"Percy! Over here!" Leo shouted waving from across the cafeteria as people gazed from the boy to Percy than laughed, amused that the boy thought he could Percy to notice him.

It was to their surprise when Percy shouted back. "Right on! I'll be over after a grab some food." Smiling as gossip erupted as to who the boy could be that Percy responded to him, someone not associated with either the swim team or basketball team. As Percy chose to ignore the girls that fawned over him, as well as all the guys seeking a fight with the current undefeated good guy of the school.

Percy arrived at Leo's table fifteen minutes later, with a tray piled high with food and various fruits. "Hey Percy! These are the rest of my friends. That's Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, and Nico." Leo said pointing in turn to a blonde haired girl who was intently reading a book on architecture, then to a blonde haired guy who was looking Percy over as an opponent more than anything. Then two a Hispanic girl with a long braid down one side who was talking amiably with an olive skinned Italian boy who was quietly sitting next to her smiling at whatever comment she'd just made. "Everyone this is Percy Jackson, the guy I was telling you about." Leo said, with an almost auspicious voice trying to get their attention.

At the name Percy Jackson, each immediately turned to look at Percy, gazing up and down seemingly looking for something. "Hello, names Jason Grace." Jason said standing and shaking his hand. "And just so you know, I plan on taking that captain's role for the basketball team." Jason sternly said increasing his grip on Percy's hand as Percy did likewise.

"Tell you what you can have it, as I'd hate to beat you then be forced to keep it, I'd like to focus on swimming anyways." Percy replied sarcastically as annoyance flashed across Jason's face, before it all melted away as a feminine hand appeared on Jason's own drawing it back.

"Now, now Jason that's no way to make friends. Behave love. Now who might you be?" Came the sweet voice of an attractive looking girl, with shorter hair and colorful eyes as she gazed at Percy.

"This is Percy Jackson. And Percy this is Piper Mc… Just Piper." Leo said, stopping immediately at the glare he received from Piper as she turned to shake Percy's hand, a new light in her eyes.

"Hello Percy! I see you've already met my boyfriend Jason. Just ignore him, he can be a jealous airhead sometimes." Piper said laughing as Jason stood up with a huff of disapproval.

"Not jealous. Just... Ahh! Forget it." Jason said trudging off to grab a drink.

The rest of the lunch went surprisingly well for Percy, as he got to know the small group of friends. It struck him odd that they were all new, and yet they all knew each other. But Annabeth explained that all their parent's knew each other and so they sent them all to the same school.

Immediately after lunch Percy left the group with a smile and a wave, heading towards his AP Lit class. He hated English in general, but when his mother told him she'd signed him up for the AP class he'd almost lost it. Thankfully it hadn't been too much harder, it was lots of reading, which while it wasn't his favorite thing to do, he could at least do it.

He was sitting down trying to read the last two pages of the chapter they'd been assigned to read in Frankenstein when he felt an unfamiliar presence sit next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to read that Before class begins?" Came Annabeth's joking voice from beside him.

"You'd be surprised everything I have to do, I don't always get time to read…. Whatever you want to call this." Percy said smiling back as he looked up into her shining grey eyes.

"So how far behind in this class am I?" Annabeth questioned, pulling out her own copy of the book.

"Well… since classes only started like two days ago. Not that far." Percy chuckled as Annabeth slightly blushed and punched him.

"No need to laugh. I've been involved in some tough schools that courses start hard the first day." Annabeth spoke.

"Nice arm you got there." Percy mumbled to himself, rubbing the spot she'd hit as the Teacher walked in, beginning class with a groan from many students.

As School ended Percy met Leo at the entrance, "He Leo. You need a ride home?" Percy questioned as the rest of Leo's small group met up there.

"No thanks! Jason's driving me home today. But Annabeth needs one!" Leo shouted smiling as he dashed off with Jason and Piper to Jason's Corvette Stingray waving as Annabeth momentarily fumed at Percy's side before smiling up.

"I actually do need a ride. My car hasn't arrived yet, and Leo took my spot with Jason apparently. So…. If it's not too much trouble." Annabeth explained slightly still fuming at Leo and the others.

"Not a problem. I have to make a stop on the way home though if you wouldn't mind tagging along?" Percy questioned.

Receiving a nod of affirmation from Annabeth, Percy led her to his car, getting the door for her when they arrived.

"Well aren't you the gentleman?" Annabeth questioned.

"What can I say? My mom raised me right." Percy answered, closing her door then heading around the car to his side.

"So where are we headed then?" Annabeth asked.

"I have someone special I need to pick up." Percy said nonchalantly.

"Oh really? Some sort of girlfriend Mr. Popular?" Annabeth joked as Percy started the car.

"It is a girl, and I do love her. But she isn't a girlfriend." Percy explained with a smile.

"So… your mom then?" Annabeth said laughing again.

"Still wrong. Not very good at the guessing game are you Mrs. Chase? Why don't you just be patient and find out?" Percy joked back smiling as Annabeth began glaring at him.

"You'll learn soon enough, but I hate waiting, and I hate not knowing something." Annabeth said.

"That sucks then doesn't it? You'll have to deal with both today." Percy said laughing to himself as he pulled out of the school and began heading towards his undisclosed location.

They arrived five minutes later at a pre-school building as Percy left the car, "I'll be right back." Percy explained shutting the door behind him.

Annabeth watched from car as Percy headed towards the group of children waiting for their parents at the front of the building.

As soon as they caught sight of him many of the children ran towards Percy, led by a little girl who looked reminiscently of Percy. When they arrived they immediately tackled Percy to the ground piling atop him as he laughed tickling them all and wrestling with them as the Teacher's watched on with a smile.

Moments later Percy walked to the car with the little girl from earlier sitting on his shoulder. Opening the car door he moaned in frustration.

"Totally forgot this car only has two seats. Annabeth, do you mind sharing? I'm so sorry I forgot to mention this." Percy said blushing with embarrassment as the little girl looked on with confusion in her eyes.

"Well as long as you introduce us, I won't mind." Annabeth chuckled holding her arms out to the little girl, who looked to Percy as to whether she should go.

"Of course! This is my little sister, Avra Jackson. Mom hasn't really explained how, but she shares the same father as me. All I know is they happened to meet while she was on a business trip to the Florida coast." Percy explained with a shrug as he handed Avra to Annabeth.

"Hello Avra! My names Annabeth." Annabeth cheerfully explained smiling to the little girl who blushed slightly as she sat in Annabeth's lap.

Leaning close to Annabeth motioning childishly with her hands that she had a secret, Annabeth leaned in as the little girl whispered in her ear. "Are you Percy's boyfriend?" The little girl questioned giggling and blushing as she backed away looking up expectantly at Annabeth, waiting on an answer.

Annabeth laughed to herself. "No little one. I'm not your brother's boyfriend. I'm just a… new friend shall we say." Annabeth explained smiling as the little girl looked downcast for a moment before brightening up again.

As she saw these emotions play across the little girls face Annabeth saw the resemblance to Percy in it. She had the same long curly locks, her hair going to her mid back held back by a hairband. Her eyes were a lighter shade of Percy's green, while her skin was a lighter olive color as well.

Annabeth logged the information in her mind to check in with Chiron later, as no sister, especially one of blood, was mentioned in the report on Percy. A sister complicates things, as he'd be less likely to leave his sister for the life of a spy.

With a smile Percy started the car up, oblivious to the talking and bonding occurring between his sister and new friend.

Twenty minutes later Percy arrive at Annabeth's house after receiving directions and an address.

"See you tomorrow Percy! Thanks for the ride." Annabeth said as she buckled Avra into her seat smiling at the little girl. "And it was nice to meet you Avra. Keep your brother in line will you?" Annabeth joked as a serious face overtook Avra's and she nodded her understanding.

"Great. Thanks for that Annabeth. See you round." Percy smiled as Annabeth closed the door and watched them pull away.

Turning to the nearby tree she looked up and began speaking to the individual perched quietly in the shadows.

"Nico, tell Chiron we need more information on Percy Jackson, along with his sister Avra, and their parents. Thank you." Annabeth said turning to head into the house, as it was her turn to prepare dinner for everyone.


End file.
